Never Ask A Woman
by Peaceful Sunrise
Summary: Her age.  This is especially true, when said woman is a witch, and has lived for a far longer time than most women.  Short little fluff of fluffiness.


**Peaceful Sunrise here! I suddenly got bitten by the muse bunny, and came up with this little piece of fluff. Hope you enjoy, and please review! Constructive critisim welcome!**

**As to my other story, The NOT Triwizard Tournament, it will be updated either sometime mext weekend, and if not that, spring break, because I swear, my teachers have made it their personal goal to bury me in homework.**

**My stories have never been published outside of Fanfiction, or made me gajillions of dollars. Neither am I blond, nor the awesomest writer ever. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>October 30, 2013<em>

_The Burrow_

"Surprise!" bellowed 25 lungs, and Molly Weasley shrieked, and dropped her purse, which landed quite heavily on Arthur's foot.

"Oww…" Arthur hopped around on one foot, and Fleur, who was nearest, rushed to pull out a chair.

"Oh, sorry, Arthur dear." Molly wrung her hands "I was just so surprised."

"Really, Granma?" Five year old Lily Potter bounded up to her, eyes wide.

"Really." Molly smiled kindly down at the little girl "Who arranged everything?"

There was immediately a cacophony of noise, as everyone there tried to claim credit.

"I decorated!" George yelled immediately, pointing to the garish purple and orange streamers and balloons thrown haphazardly around the kitchen.

"If you can call that decorating." Angelina, his wife, muttered.

"I organized the invitations!" Percy said pompously.

"That we made!" his daughters, Molly and Lucy, said indignantly.

"I made sure it was family only!" Charlie said, offering his most charming smile.

"You prat, I did most of that!" Bill whacked him on the head.

"Well, we women baked zee cake, and cooked zee food." Fleur said proudly, pointing the table, which was bursting with food, and a giant birthday cake.

"I made the chicken, just how you taught me, mum!" Ginny added.

"The pumpkin stew was an old recipe of my mother's." Angelina smiled fondly.

"And I did the roast the old fashioned Muggle way!" Audrey said, determined to get her piece in.

"I watched the kids, and made sure they behaved, while everyone else was running around the house." said Hermione wryly,

"Well, we got the presents!" Ron spoke up, pointing to himself and Harry "Everyone just dumped their lists on us, and made us run around getting them all!"

"Fred and Louis and Roxy and me have a show we're going to do!" James said excitedly "It's going to be awesome, Granma!"

"Don't give it away, James!" Roxanne rolled her eyes "Honestly, boys…"

"Don't forget us!" Dominque said, in a very diva like fashion "We cleaned the whole house, by hand! My nails are like, so dirty." She waved a perfectly manicured hand. Victoire snorted.

"Yeah, you're forgetting that I cleaned the whole house, by myself, not you. You sat around, reading Witch Weekly, and fantasizing about that Muggle 'singer', and I use the term loosely here, that Justin Bieber."

"He's the best singer ever!" Dominque cried, and immediately starting singing his latest song. Everyone winced, and covered their ears.

"Well," Teddy said, a half smirk on his face "I was the one who convinced Professor McGonagall to let you," he pointed to Victoire "you," he pointed to Dominique "to let us out of school for this party, and to arrange a press conference with the Daily Prophet, so that no nosy reporter comes to…bug us, shall we say?"

"That's my godson!" Harry said proudly "Only 14, and already, he's got McGonagall wrapped around his little finger."

"Thank you, everyone!" Molly said, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" chorused the room.

"Hey Granma!" Hugo said suddenly.

"Yes?" Molly said, smiling kindly at her grandson.

"How old are you now?" Hugo asked innocently, in a way only five year olds can. Everyone froze.

"Hugo," Lily said reproachfully "Don't you know? You never ask a girl her age!"

"But why? Dad says when it is someone's birthday, you ask them how old they are! Why not girls?"

"Cause its rude, silly!" Lily said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world "Girls aren't supposed to tell people their age! It's a girl thing. You'll never understand."

The last line was said so sincerely it was cute that first George, then Fred and James, and soon the whole room, were laughing. Harry and Ron were bent over double, while George hadn't even managed to stay on his feet.

"I-I don't recall telling Hugo that!" Ron said between chortles.

"Who cares?" Harry wheezed "That was so cute!"

"What did we do?" Hugo asked Lily.

"We do? It was you." Lily said in a decisive tone "It's always the boys."

"Hey!"

In the midst of all this, no one saw James and Fred slip a couple Galleons to Teddy.

"It's not fair!" Fred grumbled "How did you know Hugo was going to say that?"

Teddy smiled mysteriously, and morphed into Ron.

"That's so unfair!" James said, wrinkling his nose up "It wasn't a fair bet from the start!"

"Yes it was." Teddy said smugly "You bet that no one would have the guts to ask Mrs. Weasley her age. I bet against that, and I won. Nothing said we couldn't interfere with the bet."

"Fine." Fred scowled "Enjoy your winnings."

"I will." Teddy said, laughing as he saw Hugo's bewildered face, wondering why everyone was staring at him "Mischief managed."

* * *

><p><strong>Tee hee! Mischief Managed!<strong>


End file.
